Tourist Attraction
by MikeLitorisRagesOn
Summary: One-shot. Megstiel. Castiel meets Meg for the first time just as he's about to descend into Hell to retrieve Dean. It quickly becomes apparent to both angel and demon that there is more than meets the meatsuit.


So this is my first fanfic! How about that?

That alone makes me proud to call it mine, methinks. ^_^

I do hope you enjoy. The more feedback, the better.

Also, it's chock full of Sarcastic Meg. I absolutely LOVE Sarcastic Meg.

* * *

"What are you and the rest of the Angelic Brady Bunch playing at up there, anyway?"

Castiel stepped away from Dean Winchester's unmarked grave and turned, coming face-to-face with a demon he recognized, but not by name. The new body she occupied was very different from the previous one, but he could sense who it was.

She was the same demon he had seen attacking the Winchesters on repeated occasions, but that was where the similarities ended.

"You inhabit another body." Castiel was clearly annoyed. He was interrupted in the middle of very important work, and by what looked to be a low-ranking demon.

"What? Did you think I'd call it a day after I was having so much fun with my favorite pains in the ass? Well..." The demon looked over the angel's shoulder, eyeing the cross that could have easily blended in with the hundreds of trees in the forest surrounding it.

"...at least I still have one left to play with." Her eyes flickered back to the inhabited vessel in front of her and her curiosity piqued. "Angels don't usually come to pay respects."

"And demons aren't usually so inquisitive." Castiel became more annoyed as the brief interrogation didn't seem likely to let up anytime soon. "Go. I have work to do here."

"But you didn't even ask if I was into dirty talk..." The demon's tongue slid across her teeth and she winked before vanishing and reappearing behind Castiel, wrapping an arm around one shoulder and resting her head on the other.

Castiel had been alive for many years and in none of those years could he recall another being physically touching him outside of battle. The action surprised him and for a moment, he froze. He could feel his tax accountant vessel's trenchcoat shift slightly under the added weight and his eyes traveled to the demon's borrowed face. She seemed delighted to have caught the usually steadfast soldier of Heaven unaware.

"The name's Meg. I'm just the curious sort, that's all. Heard around the way that there were actually angels walking the earth. I had to sneak a peek." Her lazy drawl danced its way through Castiel's ear and the slow waltz kept him fastened to the spot he stood in.

Whatever he was feeling was new for him. It was also frightening. He was Castiel. An angel. Leader of his garrison. Was this what demons did? Did they have the power to reach into servants of Heaven and manipulate their emotions in such a short time when they touched their vessels? Is this how the brothers in his charge often fell into her trap?

Castiel searched his mind for answers but predictably came up short. When he snapped back into the situation, Meg was still on his shoulder and her smile wasn't completely genuine. "Aw, thought I'd lost ya there."

Meg could see that her new holy friend was becoming very uncomfortable with her forward actions and she couldn't help but find his perceived innocence endearing. She wasn't sure what he had planned for Dean's grave, and finding out was the least of her priorities. As far as she was concerned, her obligations to the Hell Intel ended the minute Azazel bit the blessed bullet. She knew Alastair would have objections to her decisions regarding that, but she didn't care. She felt like doing something for herself for once and the angel she wanted to see up close was not as uninteresting as she had imagined he might be.

Whatever he was, she couldn't deny that there was a flicker of fondness growing in her and her meatsuit for him.

Meg had never intended on attempting to kill Castiel, and torturing him was a backup plan if things got out of hand for any reason. Vengeance, in her eyes, wasn't worth much if it wasn't properly and slowly dragged out. This was a trip borne out of curiosity, but she got more than she bargained for in this brief period. She knew right away that she wanted to see him again.

"Okay pretty boy. What's your name, anyway?"

"I have work to do." Castiel decided to cut this conversation off at that very moment.

Anymore talk and he may as well be considered to be in cahoots with his brother's minions. He couldn't take the chance for any of the other angels to have proof of a non-existent treason, especially now. He finally had the chance to truly prove himself to his father, and he didn't want to fail the rest of his garrison. Even now they were laying siege to Hell to open a pathway to Dean. While it was true that he was harboring more than an interest in Meg now, his duty to Heaven came first. "Leave.I won't ask again."

At this, Meg was put off. She was beginning to like Castiel. That was certain. It didn't give him a pass to try and kick her off of neutral ground. "I'm not your little pet, Roma Downey. I go where I please."

Castiel raised his hand just as a gust of wind blew by, rustling the grass around him as well as his tie. "If you won't listen, then I'll make you go!" Castiel could've sworn at that moment that he saw something akin to hurt in Meg's eyes, but it was quickly concealed by her widening sneer.

It seemed that the two were ready to have their own little battle between Heaven and Hell, but bright, blazing balls of light suddenly appeared in the sky and commanded their attention. Castiel's eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened in the realization that reinforcements from Heaven must have been called. That meant that his own garrison was in trouble and he was too distracted by Meg to have noticed.

The first thought in his mind, however, was that that Meg still hadn't left.

"You need to go! The sheer presence of this many angels will cause you to explode from the impact!"

Meg had almost gotten lost in the haunting beauty of the descending horde of heavenly hosts to realize that she was directly in harm's way. It seemed a shame that she would have to abandon yet another meatsuit, but what bothered her more was that she swore she sensed a sudden worry in the angel's voice regarding her well-being. She was enjoying the odd meeting. She was even enjoying realizing that she liked him a little. She never imagined that he would start to like her back on any level.

There were more than obvious feelings beginning to brew between the two, but they no longer had the time to flush them out even if they wanted to. The angels were coming, and Meg had no choice but to leave the scene. Stealing one last look at the trenchcoat-clad angel, she threw her head back and opened her mouth with a scream, allowing her black smoke to escape its human vessel and vanish into the air.

Castiel could only stare at the empty meatsuit as it dropped to the ground. A small sadness began to tug at him and he did not understand where it could have possibly come from. Meg was nothing but a demon, and demons are abominations. There is no gray area. But there was the look she gave him right before he left. It was the same look he gave Lucifer as he stood among his brothers when their father cast him out. The look she gave Castiel told him that she would miss him.

He wasn't sure why, but as he now watched his brothers knock down the trees surrounding Dean Winchester's grave in preparation for their descent into Hell, he realized he would miss her, too.


End file.
